leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xin Zhao/Background
Lore Whenever Jarvan III, the king of Demacia, delivers one of his rallying speeches from the glinting marble balcony atop the Royal Palace, Xin Zhao is at his side. Coined the Seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao is the personal steward of the Lightshield Dynasty. His enigmatic, silent vigil has led to an abundance of conjecture concerning his “secret life” and origins. Whether it’s "Zaun double-agent" tendered at the dinner table or "indebted rune mage" mused in the editorials of the Demacian Constant, Xin Zhao betrays no hints to sate the curiosity of the masses…for good reason. Prior to the formation of the League, Noxus was renowned for a spectacle called The Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter won matches, his number of opponents (generally prisoners of war) fought simultaneously would increase. This meant eventual death for every contender, but with unparalleled glory. Xin Zhao, known then as Viscero, was slated to face 300 soldiers, nearly six times the previous record. This was clearly meant to be his final match. Jarvan II, hearing of this unprecedented feat, infiltrated the arena to offer him an alternative: serve Demacia and punish those who ultimately sentenced him to death in exchange for his freedom. Xin Zhao accepted, astonished that a king would risk his own life on his behalf. Under the cover of a prearranged Demacian assault on Noxus, Jarvan liberated Xin Zhao and his 300 opponents. During their retreat, Xin Zhao took a poisoned dart meant for Jarvan. This act of loyalty, from a man who vowed no allegiance, earned Xin Zhao a spot at his side until the day the king died. Now in the service of his son, Jarvan III, Xin Zhao is stepping into a new ring – the Fields of Justice – to fight for his adopted country and to honor the legacy of the man who gave purpose to his life. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Co-op vs. AI Responses ;Co-op vs. AI Begin *True warriors are born on the battlefield. ;Player Team Win *My spirit remains unbroken. Development * ''Xin Zhao was designed by Geeves. XinZhao ImperialSkin old.jpg|Previous Imperial Xin Zhao XinZhao WarringKingdoms Screenshot.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Xin Zhao Screenshot. Xin Zhao concept.jpg XinZhao concept2.jpg Xin Zhao was first shown by some players of the Community, which found his Sound-files and other elements of him in the data. He was at PCGamer.com on the 2nd July 2010Dev Diary: Xin Zhao, League of Legends’ newest champion, which also included a rough description of how a champion is created by Tom Cadwell. It was announced on the front page on July 7th, 2010.A New Champion Approaches: Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia at the Official Web Page Xin Zhao Wants You to Join the Winged Hussars! Summoners! The Seneschal of Demacia is here to let you know that the Winged Hussars are on the lookout for new recruits! The legendary Winged Hussars will be opening up their books to new members starting this Monday, the 26th of September, so don’t miss roll call! If you’re ready to don your set of historical-inspired armor, you’ll be pleased Winged Hussar Xin Zhao is on the march! The League of Legends wants you, summoner! Do you have what it takes to join the ranks of these elite knights?! Patch history ** Damage reduced to 70/105/140/175/210 from 70/110/150/190/230. ** Cooldown increased to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds from 13/12/11/10/9. * : **Base damage reduced to 75/175/275 from 125/225/325. **Cooldown increased to 120/110/100 seconds from 100/90/80. V1.0.0.151: * : ** Now properly procs spell vamp and other effects (e.g. Rylai's slow). V1.0.0.148: * : ** Fixed: Bonus damage no longer applies to critical strikes. * : ** Fixed: Slow is now reduced by Tenacity. V1.0.0.144: * General: ** Base Attack Damage reduced to 55.3 from 59. ** Attack Damage per level increased to 3.3 from 3. * : ** Damage reduced to 70/110/150/190/230 from 70/115/160/205/250. V1.0.0.143: Rework * Stats: ** Base attack speed increased to 0.672 from 0.658. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.7% from 2.5%. * (Passive): ** Xin Zhao challenges his target with his basic attacks and Audacious Charge, reducing their armor by 15% for 3 seconds. Only one target can be challenged at a time. * : ** Now reduces his other ability cooldowns by 1 second with each strike. ** Attack damage ratio increased to 1.2 from 1.0. ** Cooldown reduced to 9/8/7/6/5 seconds from 10 at all ranks. * : ** Passive: heals Xin Zhao for 26/32/38/44/50 every third basic attack. ** Active no longer reduces other abilities' cooldowns. ** Cooldown reduced to 16/15/14/13/12 seconds from 24/22/20/18/16. ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 35. * : ** Now challenges the target. ** Damage increased to 70/115/160/205/250 from 70/110/150/190/230 . ** Slow increased to 25/30/35/40/45% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from 1.5. ** Range reduced to 600 from 650. ** Cooldown reduced to 13/12/11/10/9 seconds from 16/15/14/13/12. * : ** Now knocks all unchallenged targets back. ** Now has a 1.0 bonus attack damage ratio. ** Cooldown increased to 100/90/80 seconds from 75 at all ranks. ** Armor and magic resist bonus adjusted to 15/20/25 per champion hit from 25 7/10/13 per champion hit. ** Now has a new particle effect. V1.0.0.140: * Fixed a bug where did not take critical damage modifiers into account. V1.0.0.131: * Xin Zhao's Armor and Magic Resist increase per Champion hit on increased to 7/10/13 from 5/8/11 V1.0.0.125: * Xin Zhao's tooltips properly display numbers in their passive as they update. V1.0.0.124: * : knock up duration slightly reduced. * : slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 1.75. V1.0.0.120: * : ** Enemies' current health percentage to damage ratio reduced to 15% from 20%. ** Bonus armor and magic resistance per champion hit reduced to 5/8/11 from 7/10/13. V1.0.0.116: * Stats: ** Base attack damage increased to 56 from 49. ** Attack damage per level decreased to 3.1 from 3.3. * Fixed a bug where could be activated while it was still active. * : ** Passive attack speed increased to 20/25/30/35/40% from 15/20/25/30/35%. ** Passive attack speed is no longer removed while the ability is on cooldown. * : ** Base armor and magic resistance bonus reduced to 25 at all ranks from 30/40/50. ** It gives 7/10/13 extra armor and magic resist for each champion hit. V1.0.0.115: * : duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. * : armor and magic resistance bonus duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * : cooldown changed to 16/15/14/13/12 from 18/16/14/12/10. V1.0.0.109: * cooldown changed to 10 from 12/11/10/9/8. * base damage reduced to 125/225/325 from 125/250/375. V1.0.0.106: * no longer deals damage and slows if Xin Zhao's dash is interrupted by another movement effect. V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug where Xin Zhao was considered to be a ranged Champion for the purpose of items like , etc. V1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.97: * Stats: ** Base attack speed reduced to 0.658 from 0.679. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.6% from 2.8%. * : ** Slow reduced to 20/25/30/35/40% from 40% at all ranks. ** Slow duration reduced to 1.7 seconds from 2 seconds. ** Area of effect radius reduced to 225 units from 350 units. ** Fixed a bug where Xin Zhao could appear to slow down during his charge if he attempted to move too much. * : ** Base damage reduced to 125/250/375 from 150/275/400. ** Percentage of current health damage reduced to 20% from 25% at all ranks. V1.0.0.96: Added. * : Xin Zhao's next 3 standard attacks deal increased damage, with the third attack knocking a target into the air. * : Xin Zhao passively increases his attack speed and can activate this ability to further increase attack speed and lower his cooldowns with each attack. * : Xin Zhao charges an enemy, dealing damage and slowing it and all other enemies in the area. Audacious Charge increases Xin Zhao's armor temporarily and lowers the cooldowns of all of his abilities. * (Ultimate): Xin Zhao fiercely sweeps his spear around him, dealing damage to nearby enemies based on their current health. * (Innate): Xin Zhao is healed for every 3 attacks that he lands. This amount increases every 2 levels. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds